The ScrewUp Date
by Teddy-Bear-Ticket-2-Romance
Summary: Edward has finally scored a date with the hottest girl in the school, but what happens when Jacob totally screws it up for them...


**A/N: Hey guys this is Liz here. I was really bored so I decided to write this little one-shot. I'll see how you all like it and if I get enough reviews I may continue on. I want to thank my bestie Effy for helping me, and Di for supporting me. I think a really big round of applause goes to Lena for fixing up my mistakes, I love you all too bits :p **

**I don't own anything to do with Twilight only Stephanie Meyer has the right to say that!**

**Just a little warning, there is swearing.**

**EPOV**

I finally got Bella, the hottest girl in the school to go out with me; I was ecstatic. So I know it doesn't sound like the best thing in the world…but trust me, it was. I had been pegging on her for almost 3 months now and each time I asked her out she said no. At first I didn't get it; I mean it wasn't like I was ugly; nearly all the girls in the school were obsessed with me. So maybe not obsessed but close enough. I'd even dated a few of them, made it to second base, but not all the way. As corny as this sounds, I want to do that with someone special, and I definitely hadn't found that someone special yet, but maybe some day…

I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for our date tonight. I'd booked out an awesome little garden with flowers all around it, and set a little table for two.

"So Cullen, what do you think?" My Religion and Philosophy teacher, Mr Kentucky asked me. Mr Kentucky what kind of name was that anyway?

"Ummm," I mumbled, cursing myself silently, we were discussing the subject 'war is bad' this term and had the same discussion nearly every lesson. Why was war bad? Why did people do it? Blah blah blah, like I knew what was going through their tiny little heads at the time? "Personally I think war isn't the way to go about things sir," taking the easy way out to answer the question.

"What about you McHenry?" He said in the same commanding tone that he used on me.

"Err…I agree with Edward, sir," He said in a high voice. What was this grade 2, of course we all thought war was bad, who didn't? Suddenly the bell rang, well that was quick. That was all we did every RAP lesson, discuss whether we though war was bad or not, I swear the teacher didn't know anything. I rushed out of class and ran to my locker, grabbing my stuff. I wanted to get everything for my date tonight ready; everything had to be just right.

I saw Bella coming out of a classroom with a girl called Jessica. "Hey," I said quickly, the sight of her making me nervous.

"Oh, hey," she said walking towards me. Jessica who was standing by the classroom awkwardly, decided to go to her own locker, smirking slightly. "Ready for tonight?" Bella whispered.

"Of course," I responded, smiling. "Pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds great," she said laughing a little. "Well I gotta go and do some things, I'll see you later," She said, blowing me a kiss and walking off to her locker.

"Bye," I called out to her. I saw her turn and wave a little. I grabbed my bag and slammed my locker door shut.

"You look like you're in a hurry," Jacob, one of my best friends, said coming up to me and leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Yeah, I have a date with Bella tonight at the garden, and wanted to get things ready," I sighed impatiently.

"Oh," was all he said.

"I better go, Cya tomorrow," I said, running off. I wondered what all that was about; I expected him to at least say something more then 'oh'. Ah-well I'll see what his problem was later, right now I had a date to get ready for. I threw my stuff into the car and started driving to the little garden I had booked. After about five minutes, I had finally reached there and I started to get everything ready. Candles, check; cutlery, check; flowers, check; music, check, I thought, making a mental list of what I needed. Great, now all I needed was the food, which I was picking up on my way. Making sure I got the matches out of my pocket and left it on the table, I quickly got in the car and sped home.

**JPOV**

I couldn't take it anymore, Edward going out with Bella, no fucking way. I know I should be happy for my _friend_. It wasn't like I was his real friend anyway I was just pretending to be. Edward had it all, the money, the looks and the girls, and I had nothing so I thought maybe if I befriended Edward…well more people would notice me. Admittedly it was working, just not on Bella. I liked her, a lot. We were best friends and now I wanted more. I really wanted to go out with her, but I was too scared to ask. What if she said no? I didn't think I could take rejection, but if Bella couldn't go out with me, then she was no way in hell going out with Edward. Ugh, I can't believe she said yes to him. What was I going to do?

Suddenly I had an idea; what if I ruined their date? Edward said he was taking her to the garden and knowing Edward he would do everything in is power to make sure everything was perfect. What if I helped him a bit? I rushed to my car and drove to the garden; Edward wasn't there. He must have already left; I thought as I got out of the car and got out my toolbox from the back of my box. I kept everything in my toolbox: glue, scissors, pocket knives, you name it.

I got out some super super glue and squirted it all over the chair I assumed Edward was going to sit in, hoping it would stay sticky. Then I cut the legs of the chair so that they were weak and unstable. Next I did the same thing to the legs of the table. When I was done I got out my phone and called Bella.

"Hey Jacob," she said, I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey," I said, "Do you want to hang out today?" I asked.

"Ummm, I'm sorry I'm going out for a date with Edward, he's picking me up at 7," she said apologetically. Seven… Fantastic I said to my self. "What was that?" she asked.

"I said that's fine…maybe another time?" I replied smiling widely.

"Yeah sure," she said. "I gotta go, bye."

"Bye," I said but she had already hung up.

I went home for a quick shower and then prepared to put my plan into action.

"Dad, I'm going out, don't wait up," I called to my dad who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Sure," he said without looking up from the screen, "Have fun," he replied. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house.

**BPOV**

I had finally agreed to going out with Edward. It wasn't like I didn't like him; I just wanted to have a break before I stared a new relationship. I sighed softly, getting ready for my date. I put on a long blue dress with frilly layers and a plunging neckline. I quickly applied some mascara, eyeliner and some blue eye shadow. I glanced at the blusher laughing, as if I needed that. I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly put on my blue heels and grabbed my bag off my bed. As I made my way down the stairs I heard my dad, Charlie, talking to Edward. They stopped when they spotted me.

"Ready?" Edward asked; I nodded.

"Have fun," Charlie said to both of us.

"We will," Edward said to him. Then he led me out of the door to his car and opened the passenger door for me. "You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks," I said softly. After about a 10 minutes drive we arrived at the most beautiful garden. There were wildflowers growing all around it and in the centre there was a small table with two chairs set up. Edward pulled one of the chairs back and sat me down. Then he walked over to his own seat. I gazed at the table; there were several candles in a line, all lit up. In the middle there was a small crystal vase full of red, pink and white roses. In front of Edward and I, there were two plates, glasses, forks, knives and spoons. In between us there was a small dish of pasta and lasagne.

"I hope you don't mind Italian," he said, winking at me.

"No, not at all," I said. After we had finished eating he played some music on a small music player in the corner of the little garden that I hadn't noticed before.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, walking up to me and offering me his hand.

"Sure," I said making an attempt to stand up, but I couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I can't get up!" I said panicking, and then suddenly the chair collapsed. "What the hell!"

"Bella, are you okay?!" Edward asked, leaning down to me, with concern in his eyes. He stepped back and accidentally hit the table, which also collapsed. I heard the crash as all the cups and plates smashed to the ground.

"No, I'm not fucking okay, what the hell did you do to me?!" I asked angrily, tears pouring down my face probably smudging my mascara.

"I didn't do anything Bella, I swear," Edward said, his face twisting in horror.

"Don't you dare say my fucking name, why the hell can't I get up?!" I asked him, furious. I tried and I tried but I couldn't.

"Bella I…" He started, until I interrupted him.

"I told you not to say my name," I shouted at him, slapping him on the face.

"Bella?" A voice I hadn't expected called.

"Jacob, oh Jacob," I called, spotting him behind a tree.

**EPOV **

What the fuck was Jacob doing here, and what the hell was happening? This was supposed to be the perfect date, so why was Bella stuck to a collapsed chair in front of a collapsed table.

"What happened Bella?" Jacob's voice asked interrupting me. I questioned once again why he was here. Then I suddenly remembered his face back at school when I told him about my date. Realization hit me, he did this, _he_ did it. But why, I though he was my friend.

"Take me home Jacob!" Bella pleaded with him.

"Bella, I…" I started.

"I told you not to say my name," She screamed angrily at me.

Fuck I thought, what a mess. The bastard actually had the nerve to pick Bella up off the floor along with the chair now stuck on her, and start to walk off. I grabbed him from behind causing him to drop Bella.

"You bastard, I know you did this," I shouted at him, punching him in the face. Jacob staggered back, blood pouring down from his nose and mouth.

"Edward, come here," Bella, asked me in a quiet voice. I quickly ran over to her kneeling down. She slapped me three times on the face. "You're the bastard," she said. I couldn't believe what was happening. All of a sudden Jacob came, picked up Bella and walked away with her, leaving me there kneeling on the floor, holding my cheek -where Bella had slapped me four times- in horror. This meant war.

**A/N: Hey guys hope you all liked it! If you want me to continue on you know what to do (review). In the meantime if you're in the mood for a little romance/humour/tragedy go see my other story Love On The First Floor, or if you're in the mood for some kick-ass-action go see my best friend, Di's story when negatives attract on our shared account, it's awesome if I do say so myself. (.net/u/1928628/Teddy-Bear-Ticket-2-Romance) **


End file.
